mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Amethyst Star
Amethyst Star é uma unicórnio fêmea com uma pele magenta claro e uma crina e cauda violeta. Sua Bela Marca são três diamantes. Ela não tem um determinado nome no desenho, mas ela tem esse nome nos brinquedos e mercadorias. Ela é semelhante á Lyra Heartstrings, Diamond Mint e Lemony Gem. Ela tem um papel falando em A Misteriosa Égua do Bem e na versão alemã de O Espremedor de Cidra Superveloz 6.000. Descrição na série thumb|Amethyst Star em Um Passáro no Casco. Anethyst Star é várias vezes apresentada na série como um pônei de fundo. Durante cenas de festas, ela geralmente usa uma sela amarelo-laranja com uma saia amarela por baixo, e, as vezes, uma flor amarela está em sua crina ao lado de sua orelha. Ela aparece pela primeira vez como um pedestre em A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 1, segurando uma sacola de compras em sua boca enquanto Twilight Sparkle passa por ela. Ela aparece na festa que Pinkie Pie fez para Twilight na biblioteca de Ponyville. Em Passagem do Inverno, ela é a líder da equipe de animais, mas aparece fazendo uma escultura de gelo com a equipe de clima. Em Barril de Pólvora ela mora em Appleloosa, vestindo uma selo laranja e usando um chapéu de caubói. Ela aparece muitas vezes no baile no episódio A Melhor Noite de Todas. Em uma de suas aparições no baile, ela aparece sem chifre. thumb|left|Amesthyst Star No piquenique.Ela participa na competição de irmãs junto com Dinky Doo, e faz um piquenique com Liza Doolots em A Misteriosa Égua do Bem. No mesmo episódio, Rainbow Dash tenta abrir seu pote de amendoim como uma tentativa de heroísmo. Em Casamento em Canterlot – Parte 2, Amethyst Star é um dos doze unicórnios no casamento durante Este Dia Ária, Parte I. Amethyst Star aparece em A Princesa Twilight Sparkle – Parte 2 , Voo ao Infinito, Power Ponies, A Queda de Rainbow, Orgulhosa Pinkie , e Três É Demais. Em Modos Simples, ela dá a Rarity um buquê de rosas quando ela foi escolhida como o pônei de cerimônias para o Festival. Amethyst Star também aparece em Filli Vanilli, Não é Fácil Ser Breezies, Para Quem Sweetie Belle Trabalha?, Salto de Fé, Trocas!, Manifestação Inspiradora, Jogos de Equestria, O Reino da Twilight – Parte 1 , O Reino da Twilight – Parte 2. Amethyst Star aparece em The Cutie Map - Part 1 fora do Reino do Arco-Íris, em Bloom & Gloom correndo do exame de Twittermite, e em Tanks for the Memories. Aparições Primeira temporada Segunda temporada Terceira temporada Quarta temporada Quinta temporada Descrição nos filmes Curtas de animação de Rainbow Rocks Life is a Runway A versão humana de Amethyst Star é vista no curta Life is a Runway, em que ela é uma das garotas no desfile de Rarity e é vista depois no final do curta. Mercadoria Uma mini-figura brilhante de Amethyst Star foi lançado em Maio de 2012 como parte da quarta onda de pacotes de mistério. O brinquedo usa o molde de Rarity, mas se assemelha Amethyst Star na cor da pelagem, a cor dos olhos, e cutie mark. Seu nome vem do pacote mistério e cartão de colecionador. De acordo com a versão europeia do cartão, Amethyst Star "ama dançar". A versão norte-americana do cartão lista o nome com um símbolo de marca registrada e afirma que Amethyst Star "ama dançar quando ouve música!". Uma segunda mini-figura e um cartão de colecionador de Amethyst Star foi lançado em novembro de 2012 como parte da sexta onda de pacotes de mistério. A versão norte-americana deste cartão usa a mesma descrição e símbolo de marca registrada como a versão dos EUA do primeiro cartão. Uma terceira mini-figura de brinquedo e um cartão de colecionador de Amethyst Star foi lançado em novembro de 2013 como parte da nona onda de pacotes de mistério. Pop inclui Amethyst Star, com seu nome listado com um símbolo de marca registrada. Amethyst Star também aparece com o seu nome listado com um símbolo de marca registrada em Enterplay do jogo de cartas colecionáveis, que é a primeira vez que ela é, simultaneamente, referido pelo nome e representado com o mesmo design como no show. Seus Gen Con Indy 2013 atributos de cartão de demonstração para ela as citações "o segredo para ser capitão do time Animal? Bichos Amam manteiga de amendoim." Seu cartão de α # 80 C lista as citações "O segredo para executar o amor na Equipe animal? Bichos manteiga de amendoim. " α # 134 U, Critter Cuisine, atribui a ela e Twinkleshine as respectivas citações "Mas os furões são carnívoros!" e "Shhh, talvez eles não sabem que ainda!"Seu conjunto de expansão para cartão # 77 C dá-lhe a descrição de "liderança de Amethyst Star da equipe de animais na passagem do inverso lhe deu muita experiência em desarmar situações tensas." Amethyst Star é mostrado no Acidfree da primeira impressão da arte. Uma boneca de Amethyst Star em My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks está listado no site da Hasbro. Galeria en:Amethyst Star Categoria:Personagens de fundo Categoria:Pôneis Unicórnios Categoria:Personagens femininos Categoria:Personagens de Equestria Girls